It is well known that various types of beverages must be served hot to satisfy the consumer. Coffee is most noteworthy in that it requires an extremely high cooking temperature in order to draw the richest flavors from the coffee beans. Consumers not only enjoy this rich flavor but demand it despite how hot the coffee must be served. Consumers who do not like the high temperature allow the coffee to cool in order to meet their individual preference.
A problem arises in that the hot beverage may be served scalding hot. This temperature may burn an individual's mouth or body should it be spilled. The problem is even more prevalent in light of the consumer's preference to drink the hot beverage while moving in an automobile, boat, airplane, and so forth. Drive through restaurants promote such consumption and possible burns by using disposable styrofoam cups with plastic lids that can be easily spilled. Failure of a cup resulted in the spilling of hot coffee on a consumer which resulted in one of the largest personal injury awards ever granted for the individual was badly burned while attempting to consume coffee in an automobile.
Thus what is needed in the art is a beverage holder that is capable of maintaining beverages at an extremely hot temperature so as to maintain the desired flavor yet provide a means for cooling a sufficient quantity of the beverage immediately before consumption and reduce the probability of spillage.